


The Morning After

by Theodette



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodette/pseuds/Theodette
Summary: Jessica walk in on Malcolm and Ward sleeping the morning after. Jessica sticks around and is embarrassing like a sister should. Comfort follows when Jessica mentions the past.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> A piece of work I did while watching the second season of Jessica Jones. Malcolm Ducasse and universe is inspirered by my work with the amazing thewonderginger.

"As I said I'm not judging. Glasshouse." Jessica said looking at Ward from across the room out of hearing range. "But the parade of faces seems to have stopped? It seems it's only one face now."

Malcolm looked up at Jessica. "Not that it's your business but it is." He said adding. "I got tired of not connecting. It's eternally more satisfying to know it's him." 

"So you do remember his name?"

Malcolm send her an evil glare. "I though you said glasshouse." 

"I did." 

"Ward Meachum. September 19th 1986." 

Jessica smiled. "You know his birthday?" 

Malcolm looked at her daring her to tease him. "Yes." 

"86. He's my age." Jessica said looking at Malcolm. 

"Are you saying he's too old for me?" Malcolm asked half teasing, half serious. 

"You really weren't kidding about us having stuff in common?" Jessica said looking at Ward making breakfast. "Except he can cook." 

"Yeah. He does that." Malcolm said smiling looking down at table. 

"He makes you breakfast?" Jessica asked looking at Malcolm. "And you know his birthdate. This seems in danger of getting personal." 

Malcolm looked at Jessica. "I thought you didn't like him." 

"I didn't. He doesn't exactly come off as warm and cuddly." 

"Glasshouse Jess." 

"Touché. He's looking after you?" She asked looking at Malcolm. He looked happier. Warmer somehow. Less haunted. 

"Yes. He does." Malcolm said. "The fact that he shielded me when you burst into my apartment should prove that." 

"Why would he think you're in danger though?"

"May I remind you of how we met. Superhero vigilante shit. There's always someone. And we're both dangled up in this in our own way. We all have a past." 

Jessica nodded. "Point taken." 

Ward walked over putting a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of Jessica. "Jones." He said giving Malcolm his plate before handing him the ketchup knowing he'd want that. A gesture both Jessica and Malcolm spotted and which made Malcolm blush. 

"What?" Ward asked catching the look. 

"Meachum. What's Malcolm's full name and birthdate?" 

"Malcolm Joseph Ducasse. September 20th, 1992. Why?" Ward asked looking at Jessica. 

"Connection." She said feeling Malcolm kick her under the table. 

Ward looked at them. They acted so much like siblings sometimes he forgot they weren't really. "Are you testing me?" He asked half serious, half challenging. 

"Maybe." She said looking at him. "What's his mothers name?" 

"Rosaline." Ward replied looking at Jessica daringly. 

"How do you even know that?" She asked with a smile. 

"I pay attention." Ward said smiling at Malcolm who looked ready to either kick Jessica's ass or go into hiding and never return. 

"Jess. Have you ever heard of privacy? Knocking on the door?" 

"I'm just returning the favor." 

"That was not by choice. There's a reason I knock 47 times now." Malcolm said with a slightly disgusted face. 

"Well. I'm glad it was this one I walked in on." 

Ward looking down into the table at that. 

"Jess." 

"Past will always come back to haunt you." 

"I'll remember you said that." Malcolm said slightly angry hearing the door slam shut. "Ward?" 

"It's okay." He said with a smile. "I prefer not being watched while I sleep though. Maybe lock the door next time." 

"Yeah. About what she said..." 

"You don't have to tell me." Ward replied. 

"Back after getting off the drugs I was restless. So I slept around. A lot. I know how awful it sounds but all those one-offs. All those face. It just made me more high strung. It got tiring." Malcolm explained. 

Ward nodded. "I'm not judging." He said. "I have trust issues and I'm touch averse so.. those don't really work for me." 

"Right. And this does?" Malcolm could help himself asking. 

"Yes. You know me. I trust you." Ward said with a small smile. "This work for you?" 

"The fact that you remember my middle name and my birthday should tell you the answer." 

Ward looked at him trying to read him not knowing if those things were good or bad. 

"I was looking for connection. I have that here. I'd forgotten how different it all feels when it's someone who knows you." 

Ward smiled. "Good different I hope?" 

Malcolm smiled back. "Very good different." He took a bite of the food. "And the food isn't bad either." 

Ward smiled. "Neither is your apartment." 

"Don't mock the apartment." 

"I'm not. It's very you. I like it." 

Malcolm smiled. "She doesn't mind you, you know. Jessica." He said after a pause. "She's just protective." 

"It's alright. The corporate asshole vibe does that." He said eating slowly. 

"Jessica is hardly one talk about asshole vibe." Malcolm said with a sigh. 

"She cares about you. You're practically her brother." Ward said. 

"Like you're Danny's?" Malcolm said with a smile. He'd seen those two interact and it wasn't unlike him and Jess at times.

"Yes." Ward said with a smile. "God help me." He said adding. "Don't get me wrong. I care about him. He's just so.." 

"Reckless?" 

"Yes." 

"I know that feeling." Malcolm said with a smile. "He appreciates you though."

"And she appreciates you. You're good for each other." He said smiling. "I don't want to get in between that." 

"You aren't. Her seeing you cuddle and protect me calmed her I think." 

"Sorry. Reflex." 

"Don't apologize." Malcolm said touching Wards arm gently. "Just don't get hurt for me. I prefer you in one piece." 

"Afraid I'll ruin the pretty looks?"

"I never understand why you're sarcastic when you say that. Have you looked at yourself?" Malcolm asked. 

"Yes. Sadly. I look old, I have creepy eyes and my mouth makes my face look long. I'm a 5 at best. And only because I dress well." 

"Really?" Malcolm said moving over touching his face. "Are you trying to talk yourself down?" 

Ward looked away.

"You're a 12 at least. Maybe 14." Malcolm said smiling. "You're handsome. Yes you have lines but they give character. And I like your eyes. There's a reason they are the place I look when we're together." 

Ward blushed slightly at that. "Says the 20." 

Malcolm smiled looking away. "You're flattering me." 

"Have you seem the way people look at you? They're practically peeling your clothes off with their eyes." He said stopping himself. 

"Well. You're the only one peeling my clothes of with their hands. So.." 

Ward sat there frozen in surprise but happy. Knowing they were exclusive like this. Wondering what it meant that neither of them needed others. That they were sated here. 

"And have you seen how women look at you?" He asked. "They are practically planning the wedding and coming up with baby names." 

"God forbid." Ward said looking away. 

"You don't want kids?" 

"It's not the kids. It's the.. I don't want my kids. Family history." 

"Oh." Malcolm said. "There's always adoption. You'd make a good father." 

"Don't encourage them." Ward said trying to joke it off. 

"I'm not. I'm encouraging you. You want a family right?" 

Ward hesitated. "Yes. I do. How did you know?" 

"Things you've said." Malcolm said smiling adding. "And your personality. Protective. Loyal. Caring. You'd be a good father." 

"And what about you?" 

"Maybe. If I have the right person with me. When I'm ready." Malcolm admitted. 

"Of course." Ward said walking up behind Malcolm. "I for one know about doing stuff when you aren't ready. You shouldn't force yourself." Ward ran his hands down Malcolm's arms feeling him lean into him back against his stomach. Ward allowed himself to breathe Malcolm in. Malcolm tilted his head to the side to give him access finding it endearing. At first he'd been confused but when Ward had explained it he'd started really liking it. Even if he didn't fully understand yet. 

Malcolm smiled at the scene. It had been so long since he'd had someone he could do all this with. Someone who was great in bed and knew how to make him feel just right. Someone who'd make him breakfast. Someone who'd talk with him about all sort of things. Even the personal. Someone who'd cuddle him simply for reassurance and comfort. 

"Ward?" 

"Yes?" Ward asked moving away slight apprehension in his voice. 

"What do I smell like?" Malcolm asked genuinely wanting to understand. 

Ward became quiet at that. 

"If I'm honest I find you doing that rather endearing." Malcolm admitted. "I'm just still trying to understand how it works for you." 

"My scent memory is rather strong. Emotions connected to scents. Some scents scare me. Others make me happy." Ward explained. 

"And what about mine?" 

"Your scent calms me."

Malcolm smiled at that. "You don't always seem calm when you do it." He teased. 

Ward smiled at that. "It might not seem so." He said blushing a bit. "But it reassures me that's I'm safe. That I can let go. And well I'm attracted to you. All of you." 

Malcolm couldn't hide his smile as he turned around. "You're always safe here." He said happy he could somehow reassure Ward just by being. Proud. "And likewise."


End file.
